Missing
by Hermina05
Summary: Song-fic. A little something I wrote while listening to the song Missing from Evanescence. It's basically about Ikuto's thought while he was held captive. I thought the song suited him well, so I tried writing this fic, it took me years to finally finish, I hope it's not too hard to understand. Enjoy


I do not own Shugo Chara or the song called Missing from Evanescence. I just own what I came up with.

The story starts when Amu's mother finds out that Ikuto was in Amu's room, then Tadase comes and Ikuto says those things and goes away. And he is captured by Easter.

_**IMPORTANT**_: the Chorus part is repeated three times, and the **bold parts** after them are Ikuto's thoughts about the past, present and the future, while the other parts of the fic are all about him thinking of the recent events with Amu.

**I recommend listening to the song while reading. **It makes this one-shot more enjoyable.

Sorry, but I got a complaint for using the lyrics, so I had to remove it... So please listen to the song while reading, otherwise it has no meaning.

* * *

**Missing**

I had to leave. They can't be caught up in this. But it's so painful. I didn't want to hurt Amu. She is important. She's the only one I never wanted to hate me.

Why can't I be happy? Why can't I live a normal life like everyone around me? Their life is so easy, so carefree.  
Please forgive me for what I said, for what I did… but I had to leave.

_Verse 1_

It is better if no one gets near the black cat of misfortune. I don't want to bring bad luck to those I care about. No one should look for me. Or try to rescue me. It's better if they forget me. But can't I have someone who misses me? Who thinks of me always?

Maybe someday they won't remember me. Maybe they won't remember what I said and did. And I know that day will come soon. All I did was cause trouble. Now I'm just sitting in this cell, counting the days, not really sure whether it's night or day anymore.

Maybe, just maybe, there will come a day, when you stand in the snow, watching it fall, gazing at the sky and thinking: something's missing.

_Verse 2  
_

No one's coming to rescue me. Not that I expected anyone to. They won't cry because I'm gone. I think they are happy I'm not making any fuss over there. Amu doesn't have to put up with me and my stupid perverted behavior. I'm no one.  
I was never missed.

**_Chorus_**

**Even though I gave up everything to help my family, to take on the burden my father left behind… no one cared to see me for who I was. They associated me with bad luck even though I was just a small child, trying to deal with the loss of my father. The only thing that kept me going was the violin he left me. That and Utau's singing. He just left us with no excuses or promises.  
****Did he ****never missed me****?**

_Verse 3_

I know she lied for my sake. She had to deceive her friends and family. Please forgive me for disappearing like this. Please forgive me for leaving you with only bad memories. I never meant to bring you bad luck.

The black cat of misfortune…  
that will never be missed.

**_Chorus_**

**I do what I can to keep the demons and bad things from my mother and Utau. They can have a normal life… while I pay the price for what father did. I wish Amu would come to rescue me. How wonderful it would be if she loved me, but… she's not here. She's not coming. I'm all alone.  
****Am I not missed?**

_Bridge_

I don't know what's happening to me. I feel sick. My head hurts. My whole body aches. I don't remember anything. I can't recall falling asleep and I'm not sure why I feel so tired all the time. What did they do to me? Am I going to die here without anyone knowing, without anyone caring?

I dream of Amu a lot. But these dreams are like nightmares. We are fighting and she's yelling something. But I can't understand it. I don't want to fight her, but I can't stop. My body's not obeying. And when I wake up… I'm alone. In that cell… away from her and away from the world.  
Have I ever been missed?

**_Chorus_**

**I will keep on trying to free myself and my family. I will keep on doing whatever is expected from me to make their life a bit easier. I'll stay away from Amu and her friends as much as possible. You know why, Amu? Because you're important.  
But ****won't you miss me?**

* * *

Dear Reader,

I hope you enjoyed this weird one-shot I made. It's a little hard to follow, I know, but please try to find the rhythm in it before you give me a nasty review.  
As I mentioned in the beginning the bold parts are thoughts of the past, present and future, a little like a short story in the main story.  
Also, don't forget to listen to the song. It's beautiful and fits Ikuto well.  
I welcome any review so please be kind and leave some words behind.

Yours sincerely,

Hermina

P.S.: I didn't have time to check for spelling or errors, please do forgive me for that.


End file.
